


pevtonmeyer's tumblr prompts

by hayleyokay



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleyokay/pseuds/hayleyokay
Summary: all my tumblr (pevtonmeyer) prompts in one place! feel free to send me more!





	1. Chapter 1

**prompt: lucas is having trouble sleeping and maya is the only one he will open up to**

 

Usually, Maya would be dead asleep by now, but, once again, she procrastinated her English project. So, she stays up all night working on it. At 2:24 a.m, she’s just about done when her phone dings with a text.

_Are you awake?_

Maya furrows her brow, wondering why Lucas is up this late on a school night.

_yeah._ She responds, _what’s up? are you okay?_

_Would it be okay if I came over? I need someone to talk to._

She quickly sends another message.

_yeah of course._

_Be there in 10._

While she waits she adds the finishing touches to her project, eyes constantly darting to her window. Pleased with the finished product, Maya packs it up and waits for Lucas to arrive.

A gentle knock at the window startles Maya, who was starting to doze off. She opens her window, letting the boy inside.

Honestly, he looks a mess. Maya doesn’t think she’s ever seen him like this, bags under his eyes, hair ruffled, ugly pajama pants ( _Okay,_ she thinks, _that’s pretty typical._ ).

“Hey,” Lucas greets, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Sorry it’s so late.”

“It’s fine, Huckleberry. Are you okay? Why are you still awake?” Maya asks, grabbing him by the collar and making him sit down next to her.

He shrugs, admitting, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh. How long have you had trouble sleeping?”

“Um, a while. A few months, maybe?”

“Is it, is it because of your dad?” Maya asks quietly. She almost doesn’t ask him, afraid to hear his answer.

Lucas nods, sighing. “I miss him, Maya. He was a dick, and he treated Mama and I like shit, but I can’t help but to miss him.”

Maya can hear the pain in his voice. She grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“I mean, all we did was argue. I can’t even remember the last time we told each other I love you. But now, I’ll never get to. I stay up all night, every night, thinking about it. I haven’t slept through the night since before he died,” he tells her, running his thumb across her hand.

“I’m so sorry, Lucas,” she says, her heart breaking for him. “You should’ve told me sooner.”

Lucas rubs at his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. “I know, I know.”

“Have you talked to anyone about it? Zay? Your mom?”

He shakes his head, “No. Just you.”

Maya frowns, “You need to tell your mom, okay?” He looks down, but she grabs his chin and forces him to look at her. “It’s not healthy, Lucas. She’ll be able to get you some help. Promise me you’ll talk to her.”

He sighs, “I will.”

“Good.”

Lucas looks at the window. “I should probably go back home…”

“Stay here tonight,” Maya proposes. “I had trouble sleeping when I was little and the only time I slept was when someone else was next to me. Maybe that’ll work for you.”

“Um. Okay,” Lucas reluctantly agrees. He stands up and turns the light off while Maya turns down the covers on her bed.

Maya gets in and pats the spot next to her. He joins her, their limbs instantly tangling together as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. She feels the steady rise and fall of his chest against her cheek.

“Thank you,” Lucas whispers, half-asleep.

Maya hums contently, “Anytime, Huckleberry,” drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**prompt: maya and lucas have another deep conversation**

“Have you ever thought about, like, us?”

The question catches Lucas off-guard. “What?”

“ _Us,_ Huckleberry!” Maya exasperates, motioning to the space between them. “Our future.”

Lucas smiles and says, “I’m alway thinking about us. That’s all I think about anymore.”

“What have you thought about?” she asks as she snuggles up against him in their shared bed.

“Lately I’ve been thinking out how excited I am to marry you,” he answers, taking her hand in his. Lucas runs his finger across the engagement ring she’s wearing.

“Same. I can’t wait,” Maya grins, resting her head on his chest. “Remind me why we set the date for over a year away?”

“Because you said, and I quote, ‘It’ll be less stressful and more enjoyable if we wait until after we finish college and graduate.’”

“Right.” She remembers now. “Sometimes, I think we should skip the big wedding and just head to the court house.”

“Me, too,” Lucas agrees. “But then I wouldn’t be able to see you walk down the aisle, and I think about that moment every single day. Only 387 days…”

“It’s after midnight, so technically only 386.”

“Even better.”

Maya runs her fingers along the planes of his chest, sighing contently. “Do you think it’ll be different?” she asks. “Being married?”

“Not really,” Lucas answers. “But, we’re basically married now. We’ve lived together for over a year, and we’ve been dating for almost five. You’ll just have my last name.”

“Maya Friar,” she tests the name out. “I like it.”

He grins. “I love hearing your name next to mine.”

“I’ll miss Hart,” Maya admits, “but Friar is a pretty good trade.”

“I think so, too. Let’s continue, okay?” Lucas suggests, running his hands through her blonde mane.

“Okay. What else have you thought about?”

“Kids.”

“Kids?”

“Yes. I think we should have five.”

“Absolutely not.” Maya shuts that idea down real quick.

“Why not?” he asks, pouting.

Maya almost gives in, because _God_ he’s her number one weakness, but she has to stand her ground.

“I have to _carry_ our children, Huckleberry!” she says, smacking him in the chest. “Five pregnancies would _break me!_ We can have two. Maybe three. And we’re spacing them out.”

“Fine. Can we get a dog?”

“I want a cat.”

“Dog _and_ cat. All kids should grow up with a dog.”

“I didn’t grow up with a dog. I had a ferret,” she adds.

Lucas chuckles, “I didn’t say everyone _does,_ just that everyone _should_.”

“Okay, three kids, a cat, and a dog,” Maya lists off their future family. “Any other animals?”

“Hmm,” he hums. “We can’t have horses if we stay in New York, which I want to, so that’s it.”

Maya yawns, “Good. I don’t think I can handle much more.”

Lucas can sense that Maya’s drifting off to sleep, “All right, time for bed.”

Yawning again, Maya stands up and slips under the covers. Lucas shuts the light off and lies down with her again.

“I love you to the moon and back, Shortstack,” he tells her, holding her tight against him.

Maya smiles sleepily and nuzzles deeper into his touch, “And I love you, Huckleberry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**prompt: maya and lucas have their first big fight, and maya takes it really badly and lucas has to make it up to her**

 

“Just get out of my face, okay?!” Maya screams, throwing her hands in the air. “Don’t talk to me right now!”

“Fine,” Lucas responds. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and stalks off.

When the door slams, Maya winces.

This was their first big argument. Sure, they’ve quarreled, had disagreements over small things. But, never has a fight ended with one of them leaving their apartment.

Maya’s heart hurts.

So, she does what any heartbroken girl does. She grabs a pint of ice cream, wraps herself up in a blanket, and waits for him to crawling back home.

***

Lucas knows he fucked up, big time. He knows Maya is probably back home crying because he’s a dumbass. He also knows he has to make it up to her.

But, alas, he doesn’t know how. So, Lucas calls the only person he thinks can help.

“ _What did you do?_ ” is how Farkle answers the phone. “ _Why is Riley on the phone trying to console Maya because you left?_ ”

He sighs. “We got into a fight. A big one. The biggest one.”

“ _About what?_ ”

“I want to get married.”

“ _No wonder you all argued,_ ” Farkle says. “ _Please tell me you didn’t propose._ ”

“God, no! I just, well, I-I don’t know. I just told her I wanted to marry her soon. And she snapped,” Lucas tells him.

“ _You know how Maya feels about marriage. It terrifies her._ ”  

He sits on a bench, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself. It’s January, and he forgot his coat when he stormed out. “I know. I’m an idiot.”

Farkle snorts on the other end. “ _Yeah, you are._ ”

“So,” Lucas starts, “what do I do?”

“ _Flowers. Purple hyacinths mean forgive me, but go for red roses. They’re easier to find on short notice,_ ” he tells him. “ _Red roses mean I love you._ ”

Wrinkling his nose, he says, “Flowers?”

“ _Yes, idiot. Flowers. But, you’re going to have to talk to her, too, you know.”_

Lucas knows he’s right. “Thanks, Farkle. I’m going to the florist now. Wish me luck.”

“ _Good luck, Lucas._ ”

* * *

 

Maya wakes up to the sound of keys jingling at the door. Once she stopped crying, she must have dozed off.

She dreamt that Lucas and she had a huge fight and he left and–

 _Oh,_ she stops. _That was real._

A few seconds later, the door opens, revealing Lucas and a huge bouquet of roses.

“I’m sorry. I am so fucking sorry,” he apologizes as soon as they lock eyes.

He sits down by her feet, keeping space between them. Lucas offers her the roses, but she reaches past them and presses her hand against his cheek.

“You’re freezing,” she tells him, as if he isn’t aware. Maya takes the roses from him and sets them on the coffee table, then returns her attention to him. “You’re gonna get sick now, and miss class and get behind–”

“Maya, I’m fine!” Lucas cuts her off, and tries to pick up the roses again. “I’m a dick.”

She pushes the flowers away, kissing his cheek instead.

“I don’t need flowers, Huckleberry. I just need you to talk to me.”

He sighs, “I shouldn’t have pushed the marriage conversation on you.”

“It’s okay, Lucas,” she says. She pauses for a moment and wraps a blanket around him. “I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, I can’t even think about getting married yet.”

“I love you, too,” he responds, taking her in his arms. Her warm body presses up against his (still) shivering one. “We don’t have to get married. Ever. If that’s what you want. As long as I have you, I’m set for life.”

Maya rests her head on his chest. “I _want_ to marry you, just not yet. Not for years. My mom got married when she was my age, and, well, you know how that worked out.”

“Is that why you’re so scared?” he asks, running his hand through her mess of blonde curls.

She mumbles something into his shirt, “Maybe.”

“Maya, you’re not your mom,” Lucas reminds her.

“I know, but I’m just afraid,” she admits. “I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head, “You don’t need to apologize. I’m the one who needs to be apologizing. I shouldn’t have left like that earlier.”

Maya pulls the blanket closer around them. “I thought you weren’t coming back. I thought I lost you because I’m so fucked up,” she says, a tear escaping and trailing down her cheek.

Lucas frowns and wipes the tear away. “I’m never, ever leaving you,” he promises, holding her tighter in his arms. “You’re not fucked up. You’re Maya Penelope Hart, and maybe you’re not perfect, but you’re perfect to me.”

The words put a smile on Maya’s face. “Did I mention that I love you, Lucas Friar?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” he hums, “maybe several hundred times. But you can say it again if you want.”

“I,” Maya kisses his cheek, “love,” the other one, “you,” then his lips. He’s still cold, but neither one of them mind.

Lucas breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. “I love you,” he says, resting his forehead against hers. “But, there’s one more thing.”

She’s confused. “What?”

“Will you _please_ accept the damn flowers?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me more on tumblr!! pevtonmeyer :)

**Prompt: Maya took a deep breath as she climbed into the bay window. Yesterday was Saturday. Saturday was her eighteenth birthday. And Riley didn't know everything that happened. She climbed into Rileys bed and laid her head on her shoulder. "I went to the courthouse and got married. " she said softly.**

The freezing January wind nips at Maya’s skin as she climbs up the fire escape to her best friend’s apartment. It’s early. Or very late. She’s not too sure, to be honest.

“Dammit,” she mutters, her hands gripping the latch of the window in a struggle to let herself in. The cold had nearly frozen it shut. After a lot of wiggling and coaxing, Maya successfully pushes the window up and slides her body through.

After entering the room, she sits in the bay window and kicks off her boots. She rubs her goosebump covered arms, taking in the warmth of the room. The clock on the nightstand reads 4:17 AM, and Riley’s snores further the fact that it’s not the time for Maya to be here.

But she has to tell her.

Maya quietly climbs into the bed, whispering a gentle, “Riles.” Her friend stirs, but doesn’t wake up. This time she’s louder, “ _Riles._ ”

Riley bolts up, a storm of flailing limbs and messy hair. She nearly hits the blonde in the face, only missing by an inch. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she relaxes, “Oh, it’s just you.”

“Just me?” Maya teases.

The brunette lies back again. “I mean, it’s you and not a burglar or a murderer. You aren’t here to hurt me,” she jokes, turning on her side to face Maya.

 _I wouldn’t be too sure about that,_ she muses. “Sorry it’s so late. Or early. Whatever it is.”

Riley frowns. “Is something wrong? You never apologize for showing up in the middle of the night.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Actually, everything is great.” There’s a pause. “You know how we celebrated my birthday on Friday instead of yesterday?”

Shaking her head, the brunette says, “Yeah, because Lucas wanted to take you out for the day. He told me that he made reservations at that fancy new place a few blocks away.”

“Yeah!” she says nervously. “And, you know it was the big one-eight, of course.”

“How could I forget?” Riley jokes. “You’ve only been counting down since you turned seventeen.”

To which Maya adds, “Since I’m eighteen now, and Lucas turned eighteen last year, we did something else.”

Wearing a confused look on her face, Riley responds, “Okay, you’re scaring me a little bit. What exactly did you do that you came all this way to tell me?”

Maya takes a deep breath. _Here goes nothing,_ she thinks.

“ _Wewenttothecourthouseandgotmarried._ ”

“Peaches, I can’t tell what you’re saying. Slow down.”

“We went to the courthouse and got married.”

Riley doesn’t say anything. Not a single word.

“Riles?”

Nothing.

“Riley? Riley Matthews?”

More silence.

“Riley, please say something so I know you’re not dead.”

Her friend lets out a shaky breath, and finally says, “You got married.”

Maya nearly screams. “Yes.”

“You married Lucas. On your eighteenth birthday. In a courthouse,” she continues, piecing it together.

“Yes,” she answers. “I married Lucas on my eighteenth birthday in a courthouse.”

The next thing that Riley says nearly breaks her heart. “But I thought I was gonna be your maid of honor one day?”

“Oh, Riles…” Maya begins, but doesn’t get to finish.

“You got _married_ without me,” she responds. A single tear rolls down her cheek while she speaks, “How could you get married without me? We’ve been planning our weddings since we were nine.”

“We didn’t plan it!” she says firmly, but keeps her voice down. This isn’t the time to let the entire Matthews’ family know about her nuptials. Maya shoves her left hand into view, “He literally proposed _yesterday!_ I didn’t wake up and think ‘Wow! What a great day to marry Lucas!’”

Riley takes a look at the ring, well _rings_ , on her finger. “Is this a real diamond? You all even bought wedding bands?”

“Yes, it was his grandmother’s–that’s not important right now!” Maya says. “What’s important is whether or not you’re going to hate me forever!”

“Hate you?” she asks. “Maya, I could _never, ever_ hate you. I’m a bit shocked, clearly, but I don’t hate you.”

The blonde smiles weakly, “You don’t?”

“I don’t,” Riley promises. She rests her head against her best friend’s shoulder. “I wish I could’ve been there, but I’m still happy for you. You married the love of your life.”

Maya blushes, “I did, didn’t I?”

“You did,” she laughs. “I usually don’t approve of getting married while in high school, but I’ve never seen a couple more in love than you two. Well, except Farkle and I, of course. Lucas is going to be the perfect husband.”

“Lucas _is_ the perfect husband,” Maya corrects. “Husband. That sounds so weird coming out of my mouth. Less than twenty four hours ago, he was my boyfriend. Now, Lucas Friar is my husband.”

Riley laughs, adding, “And you’re Maya Friar.”

She smiles smugly, “I am.”

They’re quiet for the next few minutes. Both girls are close to falling asleep when Riley interrupts the silence, serious as can be.

“Wait. Did you consummate the marriage?”

“ _Riley!_ ”

“It’s a perfectly reasonable question.”

Maya Friar groans into the pillow, both ignoring the question and thinking about the answer.

Oh, she’s definitely thinking about the answer.


End file.
